What if
by millie5678
Summary: What if Ethan didn't answer his phone ? What is Scott killed the person he was originally aiming for ? ... Ethan How would cal deal with the death if his little brother ? Set after reap the whirlwind part 2 Possible spoilers
1. chapter 1

"Charlie did you see where Ethan went " cal asked worried about Scott going after his brother

"Eh no sorry cal " Charlie replied wondering was cal was so stressed

Cal wondered back into the ED to see if Ethan went back in there

10 minutes later cal rushed outside Ethan was no where to be seen cal took out his phone and rang him

To Cals relief Ethan answered

" ** _Ethan where are you " cal asked_**

 ** _" in the pub with a Alicia why is everything ok?" Ethan asked_**

 ** _"No it's fine just I think Scott is after you if you see him be careful please " cal replied_**

 ** _"Ok thanks cal " Ethan replied hanging up returning to Alicia *_**

"Everything ok " Alicia asked concerned

"Yeh everything's fine " Ethan replied

2 hours later Ethan and Alicia came out of the pub somehow both still sober which actually came as a surprise to both of them as they had quite a few drinks

Going round the corner together laughing and smiling they went to a dark turn with street lights flickering as they were broken

Because of the darkness both couldn't see where they were going and suddenly walked into a hooded figure

"Oops sorry " Alicia said still laughing about the subject Ethan and Alicia were talking about

Suddenly the flickering light stopped at went on and was very bright

"Scott " Ethan whispered but they both still heard

" so that's it is it , kill my father , not bother to tell us and go get drunk with your girlfriend " Scott shouted aggressively

"It's not my fault your father got into a fight which then continued to get him killed " Ethan replied standing up for himself

Scott walked closer to Ethan so hard wanting to punch him

"Ethan just walk away " Alicia said into his ear

"Maybe you should listen to toe girlfriend saying things like that can get you killed " Scott laughed

Ethan agreed and started walking off with Alicia

Suddenly Scott grabbed Alicia wrist

"I said you should go not your girl " Scott said

"Get off me " Alicia yelled

Ethan faced Scott and punched him setting Alicia free and Alicia hugged him

Scott stood up staring at Ethan as Ethan and Alicia walked away

Scott walked over and grabbed Ethan my the collar and punching him back ending up in a physical fight with them both

"Ethan !" Also yelled tears in her eyes

"You really think you can kill my father and get away with it " Scott yelled at him while fighting

"I didn't kill him it was his own problems with his heart and there was no way to stop it " Ethan yelled back still fighting with Scott

Smacked Ethan so hard he fell on the ground against the wall

Ethan dragged Scott down with him resulting to them both against the wall

" Scott stop! " Alicia yelled feeling helpless

Suddenly Ethan pinned Scott against the wall

"You can't spend your life hurting everyone else thinking it stopped your problems it doesn't work" Ethan yelled "what is wrong with you "

Scott moved and soon he had Ethan in the ground both shouting at each other Ethan started struggling trying to get up

Alicia tried to pull cal off resulting into getting herself Pushed back into the floor luckily resulting in no injury but Scott was still on Ethan

Ethan struggled to get to trying so hard to get to suddenly Scott pulled out a knife and while Ethan was trying to get to Scott stabbed him just below his heart resulting in Ethan stop struggling and yelled out in pain

"Ethan " Alicia yelled aware of what happened Ethan still tried fighting making sure Alicia wasn't hurt trying to get up relating in getting stabbed again by Scott making Ethan semi- conscious

Suddenly Scott realised what he did and stood up running away as fast as he could

"Ethan stay awake " Alicia yelled crawling over to him " don't leave me keep your eyes open "


	2. Chapter 2 - don't leave me

All of Alicia's medical knowledge went and all she wanted to do was hug Ethan and cry suddenly Dylan came walking past

"DYLAN!" She screamed after him crying

Dylan turned to see the sight of Ethan semi- conscious blood everywhere with Alicia over him trying to stem the bleeding while crying

"Ethan " Dylan said suddenly realising he was stabbed

"We need a trolley " Dylan shouted over to the paramedics standing around the ambulance outside the ED

Alicia didn't want to let go of Ethan but she knew she had to do in order for him to be treated

Suddenly Ethan was on a trolley being rushed into the hospital

" right this is ethan Hardy , 30 years old , found stabbed by Scott Ellison over the road " the paramedic explained pushing him into the resus with Alicia and Dylan and Charlie following

"We need to get cal urgently " Dylan shouted

Alicia ran off to find cal in the staff room

" cal " Alicia shouted

"Alicia ..." cal paused " why is there blood on your hands "

Cal didn't need an answer all of a sudden he knew

"Ethan " she shouted running off max and louise following him

Running through the ED

"What's happened " Connie asked with Elle

"It's Ethan he's been stabbed by Scott Ellison " Alicia explained

Suddenly everyone stopped there work and ran into resus

CAL POV

Running into resus I can feel my heart beating out my chest I arrive to see Dylan treating my brother who looks half dead half alive I rush over to see him

No I think to myself he's been stabbed I knew Scott was after him why did I just leave him I should of gone to see him

"Cal " Ethan croaked knowing his brother was next to him

"I'm sorry , I love you " Ethan said

"I love you too " cal said crying

"I always loved you I'm so sorry I'll

Miss you so much " Ethan said knowing he would die

" Ethan don't say that your my little brother , I love you , we have Been through everything together your not leaving me , you can't I'm sorry I love you so much" cal said

"Cal" Ethan said closing his eyes

Cal then heard the noise he didn't want to his brother flatlining

"No Ethan " cal shouted "dylan do something

"Get me a scalpel " Dylan ordered he was not letting Ethan die

Dylan cut along Ethan's torso with the scalpel in order to save him

Connie and Elle were beside him Elle stroking his face in order to comfort him even though he wasn't conscious

Connie stood at the side tears rolling down her face Ethan was one of her best doctors and seeing him in this position broke her heart

And then cal cal sat beside him holding his hand and stroking his scruffy blonde hair Also trying to

Comfort him but also to comfort

Himself

Alicia stood next to cal holding both cal and Ethan's hand to support them both

Louise and Charlie and Duffy helping dylan and Noel and max stood at resus doors preying ethan would hold on a while longer

"He's got a pneumorthax " cal said

"He's going to need a thorocostomy " Elle said worried for the sake of Ethan's life

Dylan was treating Ethan from cutting into him and trying to stem the bleed and do a thorocostomy

"Keep holding on " cal

Whispered to Ethan's ear "don't let go , you'll get through this "

Elle shook her head she knew Ethan wasn't going to pull through

"Dylan " she said

"Dylan " Charlie repeated knowing the words Elle were going to see

"It's no use , he's gone " Elle said sadly holding jack the tears

Cal looked up in disbelief they had to keep trying

"You have to keep trying " cal said softness in his voice not wanting to cause a scene

Dylan continued he waned to save Ethan

"Dylan " Charlie said once again

Dylan nodded understanding there point

Dylan stopped

The machine was switched off

Tears ran down Cals face in disbelief his brother , his

Little brother ... was dead

The room fell silent not a sound was heard

Connie stood in the corner is shock tears rolling down her face she didn't care who saw Ethan was dead and it upset her knowing that

Cal stood up he wanted to a scream

"Eth " he stuttered "Ethan " he repeated

"No , no , no " he said

Cal cried and cried falling into of him dead brother his arms around him having one last hug with his brother


	3. Chapter 3 - saying goodbye

"Cal" Charlie said softly

Cal had no idea how long he'd been there for he opened his eyes and he was still hugging his dead brother .

"Cal" Charlie repeats fussing cal was in his own world thinking

Cal still didn't rely

He knew Charlie would say he had to go but he didn't want to leave Ethan ,he loved him and couldn't say goodbye

Charlie walked over and put his hand on cals shoulder

"They want to take his body to the mortuary" Charlie said

Cal shook his head

"I can't leave him "cal said

"I understand " Charlie said " how about they take his body clean him up find out what damage was done and then you can see him without the tubes and say a proper goodbye " Charlie said trying to reason with cal

Luckily cal agreed he wanted to se his body without the intubation tube and the cut in his stomach

"Ok " cal said softly

"Thankyou " Charlie said nodding at the porters to take Ethan's body

Cal watched his tigers body be taken away with tears in his eyes

Cal walked to the staff room he needed to breathe he needed to think his through

He opened the staff room door to see Alicia and lily sat down both crying wth each other

Alicia ran over and hugged cal so hard not letting him go

"What happened" cal asked

"I don't think that's a a good idea cal " Alicia replied

"Please I need to know " cal asked

"So after you called him we had a good time and then decided to go to his , we walked down the street but it was dark and we walkLed into Scott he started shouting at Ethan about how he killed his dad omge they argued we walked away and then Scott grabbed my wrist. Ethan got him off me resulting in a physical fight until Scott pulled ...Scott pulled out...a knife" Alicia stuttered

"Scott ... Scott Ellison " cal repeated "I need to find him "

Carl an off out the staff room in order to find Scott he needed to pay for what he did

Cal ran past Connie , Connie knew exactly what he was doing

"Max,jez,Iain " she called the three men who were stood by the wall

"Follow Cal make sure he does nothing that he will regret later " commie asked them

The three men ran out to find cal staring at place Ethan's body was found they all ran over

"Cal where you going ?" Iain asked

"To find Scott , he needs to pay " cal said angrily

" no you don't " max said pulling cal back to stop I'm walking. Away

"This could risk the arrest if him , and even get you killed " max told him

"At least I'd he to be with Ethan " cal replied

"Cal don't go after him , Scott will get arrested and you assaulting or killing him will get you arrested and risk the arrest if him " jez replied

Cal nodded following the three back in

As soon as they walked in Charlie walked back over

"Cal Ethan's body's ready it's in the side room " Charlie said

" cal followed Charlie into the room standing outside

"I can't say goodbye " cal stuttered "can ...can you come with me "

Charlie nodded following cal into the room

Cal walked to the side of the bed his hands of the corners of the while sheet covering his body ready to reveal it

Cal took off the cover

His brother lay there looking as he was asleep but cal knew different , cal knew he was brutally stabbed in an attack

Charlie pulled a seat up fro cal as cal sat down

"Talk to him , tell him everything you want to " Charlie suggested so help cal with grieving

Cal took his brothers hand , it was as cold as ice as cal stroked it

" Ethan , nibbles " cal said using the nickname one last time

" I'm sorry I was never a good brother , I'm sorry I was never there for you , I'm sorry your in this position " cal gulped hard tears falling from his eyes

Cal started stroking Ethan hair something he always did and secretly liked doing

" it's just me now , what do I do . How am I gonna tell everyone your dead and it's all my fault " cal said

"It's not,your fault cal " Charlie added

Cal ignored him just bowed his head

" I miss you so much " cal said

" please don't leave me " he added still stroking Ethan's hair and holding his ice cold hand

" I'm empty without you , your my safety net "

" we've been through everything together , you were always by my side and you helped me like with Taylor and Matilda . And never judged me

Soon Alicia walked in

" can I " Alicia asked

Cal nodded

Charlie and Alicia walked over to the other side if the bed

" you haven't made it easy that's for sure Ethan " Charlie said

Cal smiled at Charlie

" I'm sorry I couldn't help you " Alicia said holding his other hand

With that Connie and Elle and Dylan walked in looking over the body

All walking over to cal

" cal can I had a word " Connie asked

cal nodded.

" Scott Ellison has been found I conscious down the street and has been arrested but is in his way here to have his head treated "

Connie informed him

" how did he have a head injury " cal asked

" Alicia you said Ethan and Scott had a physical fight yes " Connie asked

Alicia nodded

" did he maybe hit his head while doing so " Connie asked

"Em yeh he pinned Ethan against the wall and Ethan moved and he fell in to the wall head first " Alicia explained

" that's probably the reason " connie said

Soon porters were stood outside the doors

Connie noticed them and didn't want to say the words but she had to

" cal I'm sorry but the body has to be taken away now " Connie said

Cal nodded not wanting to cause a scene

" I'm sorry Ethan , I'll always remember you , please stick by me , I lobe you so much " cals final words hit the rat I'd the staff hard in the room

Alicia and Charlie escorted cal out the room

Dylan , Connie and Elle remained in the room

" everything is going to change now " Elle said

Soon Ethan's body was removed with the three consultants watching


	4. Chapter 4- missing

Cal was stood at reception next to Alicia and max and Charlie

" it just seems weird " max started , interrupting the silence

"Yeh it really does" Charlie sighed

Suddenly Iain burst through the doors

"Right this is Scott Ellison , found unconscious at the scene and has a severe head injury hasn't yet regained consciousness , no other injuries spotted " Iain said to Connie and Charlie walking through to resus

"He doesn't have a right to be treated , he should of just been left " cal spat out David over hearing

"Cal , you can't say that you don't even know him well , whatever happened with Jacob last year we can't stop his treatment for that " David said

"It's not just that , Ethan's dead " cal replied slightly harsh

"I'm so sorry cal , how , what , when I don't understand how " david asked

"Scott , Scott Ellison had a fight with him and stabbed him to death outside the ED that's why he has a head injury from fighting with Ethan " cal said

"I'm so sorry cal , is didn't mean to sound rude I didn't know " David said

"No I'm sorry I shouldn't of been harsh I forgot you didn't know yet " cal replied walking off outside the the resus doors

Looking into resus seeing Connie and Charlie treating him suddenly Charlie noticed cal watching

Charlie walked out to resus to see the young doctor

"You shoudnt be here " Charlie stated

"I want to watch him suffer in pain "

Cal replied angrily through his teeth

" cal , that's wrong I know what happens but don't act like that " Charlie said "me and Connie and certain it's just a concussion but he does have a broken arm , probably from the fight "

Out if Charlie's eye he saw Robyn walking past Robyn noticed him staring and made eye contact to come and get cal away

Robyn walked over

"Hey cal why don't I get you a coffee " Robyn suggested finding a way of getting cal away from resus

"It's fine thanks Robyn " cal said

"Cal I insist it's been a long day you look really tired come on " Robyn said putting her arm around him and walking him off

"So what happens now " cal asked Robyn and Connie

"The police have been called they are on there way " Connie replied

Suddenly Charlie came rushing to the staff room

"Is Scott Ellison he's not in his cubical " Charlie said

This was Cals worse fear , he would get away ,wouldn't get revenge for what he did to his little brother , cal wouldn't see the day he was took to prison and rotted in there having a life sentence

Connie and Robyn an out to try and find him while cal was thinking

Cal had to find him , he just had to

Cal was rushing around the ED when he found a Scott , he was sat in the relatives room by himself

Lent against the wall

Cal walked in to confront him

"So that's it ,kill my brother , break your arm and think your free , I don't think s ,your going To rot in jail I'll make sure of it " cal threatened

"What's if I didn't kill

Him " Scott laughed

"I know you did it Alicia told me " cal said

"What if I don't admit to it " Scott replied

suddenly cal lost controll

He pushes Scott into the wall forcing himself on top of him punching and kicking until Scott grabbed him and pulled him against the wall with his arm across drilling him from moving

"It's admit it " cal screamed

"Say it " he shouted

"Say what ?" Scott asked trying to be clever

" say it " cal repeated


	5. Chapter 5-The next morning

**_it's been like nearly a year, I started this story when I was on holiday in Spain I was just sat round a pool with ideas but now I totally forgot, I'm in year 10 so haven't had much time but this is a new chapter and I have some free time coming up between dance and school so ill update_** **_Better get on with the story_** ** _J_** _**-I listening to Sia while writing this so this could get deep lol xx**_ "CAL STOP" Charlie shouted running round the corner seeing Cal holding onto Scott Ellison, Charlie ran over with Alicia and Connie pulling Cal away "he deserves to be punished" Cal spat out angrily "Cal that's for the police to do and if you hurt him then you will be punished as well, Ethan wouldn't want that" Charlie said "Well we don't know what Ethan wants do we considering he is dead" Cal replied walking away, he didn't understand why people were defending Scott Cal continues to walk out of the Ed, Alicia followed unaware of where he was going but worried about his state of mind. Alicia followed Cal to his car "I know your following me" Cal said softly turning around Alicia didn't reply and opened the car door in making Cal get in and Alicia getting into the other side and driving away, away from the hospital, away from the sadness, away from the death As the car pulled up outside Ethan and Cal's shared house, Cal suddenly became emotional "I can't do this Alicia "Cal sobbed "this is his house, his car and I took him for granted so much I never realised how much I needed him" "I know" Alicia cried hugging Cal together in the car "come on we need to get inside " Cal allowed Alicia to lead him to the house and through the house until finally collapsing onto the sofa Alicia gently touched Cal's shoulder and began to walk out  
"please" Cal said turning around "please stay" Alicia nodded walking back towards Cal, sitting next to him on the sofa THE NEXT MORNING 11AM Cal's phone dramatically vibrated on the sofa waking both Cal and Alicia up from previously sleeping on the sofa together Cal made a small groan reaching for his phone "Charlie" Cal mumbled "Hey Cal I'm outside can you let me in" Charlie replied Cal stood up unlocking the front door for Charlie to arrive and waking Alicia up "Hey how you holding up" Charlie asked Cal shrugged his shoulders he didn't know how to feel, he never felt this feeling and didn't know how to describe it. "Look Cal I need to tell you something and you aren't going to like it "Charlie said catching Cal's attention Cal looked up "Scott was took in for questioning last night but was released as it was a provoked attack an there isn't any evidence apparently "Charlie explained Cal stood up urgently "WHAT "Cal shouted "Alicia was there she saw it all happen and how was it provoked he came after Ethan, Ethan did nothing to provoke him in any way" "Cal I know this but it's not me you have to persuade it's the police" Charlie said "Well that's exactly what I'll do "Cal said rushing out of the door "CAL, CAL YOU WILL ONLY MAKE IT WORSE" Charlie exclaimed but he was too late, Cal had gone 


End file.
